1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to wastewater treatment and, in particular, to aerobic and anaerobic digestion of wastewater.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Common wastewater treatment options include aerobic digestion and anaerobic digestion. Aerobic digestion is a bacterial process that occurs in the presence of oxygen. Aerobic digestion may be used to convert, for example, TKN (Total Kjeldahl Nitrogen) and NH3 into NO2 and NO3. Anaerobic digestion is a bacterial process that occurs in the absence of oxygen. Anaerobic digestion may be used to convert, for example, NO2 and NO3 into nitrogen gas and oxygen.
In a septic system, digestion of wastewater contaminants may occur by both aerobic and anaerobic digestion. For example, the conditions within a leach field of a septic system are generally aerobic. Oxygen may flow through the soil to reach the bacteria and waste in the leaching system. In other portions of the septic system, such as the septic tank, the conditions may be anaerobic. Under anaerobic conditions, the bacteria digest waste in a different manner than when oxygen is present.